1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of games having means for random selection of numbers and the like and more particularly relates to a game utilizing a circular disk having cross hairs disposed in its open central portion which disk can be spun on an indicia selection surface before stopping and falling on its side with the intersection of the cross hairs designating the indicia randomly selected thereunder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chance selection is an important component of many games. Chance selection of numbers and the like is commonly accomplished in a board game by the players taking turns throwing dice or spinning an arrow on a planar surface, the endpoint of which arrow will come to rest pointing to a segment, a number or other indicia which will indicate the action which a player must take in the game being played.